Session 88.2 Danzi and the Green Lady
(10:18:54 PM) Myrah: Sure. Normal serpentine look, enjoying the water (10:19:46 PM) Lian: I mean swap names (10:38:06 PM) Lian: anyway the muchly leather strapped green lady walks up as you swim (10:39:03 PM) ***Danzi stays in the water, watching her cautiously. "Can I help you?" She knows the Sidereal's probably not remotely stupid enough to try and take her in the water. (10:39:58 PM) Lian: "perhaps" (10:53:07 PM) ***Danzi watches her, waiting. "You clearly want to talk, otherwise i doubt I'd have seen you coming." (10:54:01 PM) Lian: "I would like to remove the other Deathlords from Creation.. you seem to be the only option" (10:55:00 PM) Danzi: "Do tell." She simply continues to tread the water, listening curiously (10:56:02 PM) Lian: "You're the only successes on that front after all" (10:56:27 PM) Danzi: "So explain to me... why you seemed so buddy-buddy with them all this time?" (10:58:20 PM) Lian: "How else does one get information?" (11:06:55 PM) Danzi: "Lots of ways (11:11:35 PM) Danzi: "But I'd like to know why I should trust you when i've seen your strings being pulled by at least three. (11:12:47 PM) Lian: (Really Three?) (11:13:05 PM) Danzi: (LYing! it's what fiends DO!) (11:16:21 PM) Lian: she shrugs, "You can't" (11:26:29 PM) Danzi: "And what, exactly, do you want from us? Not that I like the deathlords... but all of them are abit of a large problem for a few of us. Sooner or later they'll catch on." (11:27:11 PM) Lian: "They are self involved and backstabbing" (11:29:26 PM) Danzi: "Very true. but there's only so far i'm willing to play the ghostly melodramatic stupidity card." (11:30:52 PM) Lian: "Then give them false hope" (11:31:40 PM) Danzi: "What do they want? Obliterating Creation doesn't seem to be going very well. And I forsee... issues... with their chosen in the future." (11:34:21 PM) Lian: "SOme are.. not so enthusiastic with their choices and others would take anything" (11:34:59 PM) Danzi: "Which ones?" (11:38:18 PM) Lian: "The walker has no idea what he wants, the Dowager would do anything to get out of her deal, the Harron is a failure and filled with as much hatred for her masters as the Lion.. the Lion just wants to conquer.. the SIlver prince well he's out of the running for doing much in creation anytime soon.. the Lover just wants stimulation, the bishop plays his games" (11:38:55 PM) Danzi: "interesting. "how many of them are there, anyway?" (11:39:20 PM) Lian: "11 now..." (6/21/2011 12:05:07 AM) Danzi: ((sorry... roomies in and out)) (12:05:48 AM) Danzi: "And do you intend to help? or watch us do all the work?" (using Factual Determination Analysis on whatever she responds with)) (12:07:32 AM) Lian: "help how i can" (12:07:45 AM) Danzi: ((truth?)) (12:10:00 AM) Lian: (yes) (12:17:46 AM) ***Danzi looks at the woman, eyes narrowed. "We'll consider it. Anything else you want?" (12:43:09 AM) Danzi: ((Lian?)) (12:43:28 AM) Lian: "No, you can contact me when you want information" (12:44:07 AM) Danzi: "Very well. I need a name that will come to you." (12:48:52 AM) Lian: "I am the Green Lady that is enough' (12:58:24 AM) Danzi: "We'll talk later?" (1:02:46 AM) Lian: "You can send messages" (1:02:57 AM) Danzi: "That was my plan." (1:16:28 AM) Lian: "There you go" (1:17:52 AM) ***Danzi slips under the water and vanishes in the rivers of the east. (1:20:49 AM) Lian: anything else? (1:21:16 AM) Danzi: not at the moment. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights